1. Field
This invention relates to a negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable lithium battery has wider application than a lead battery or a nickel cadmium battery because it has higher energy density. The silicon-based material or a tin-based material has been suggested to be used a negative active material for the rechargeable lithium battery. The silicon-based material or tin-based material may improve the discharge capacity of a rechargeable lithium battery when it is used as a negative active material. However, the silicon-based material and tin-based material undergo expansion and shrinkage during charge and discharge in an abrupt and destructive manner, and the binding or conductive networks between the silicon-based materials or between the tin-based materials may be interrupted. Therefore, when the silicon-based material or tin-based material is used as a negative active material, the performance of the rechargeable lithium battery may be problematic.